Snape and the Marauders AU
by jzzyfzzle
Summary: AU beginning after Snape calls Lily a Mudblood but instead of drifting away from Lily and towards the dark arts he immediately apologizes and his life is shaped differently with new and better choices. It's also shaped differently for the marauders especially considering if Snape turns good, would the prophecy ever have reached Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1- Apologies

He had called her a Mudblood. Why did he do that? She'll never forgive him. Ever. He had to change. Where would he be going if he kept on studying the dark arts and not setting his priorities straight? Would he rather be miserable without Lily, filling his heartbreak with anger and dark magic? Or would he rather still have her in his life just not in the way he wanted or imagined? He took time thinking, pacing around the stone floor of the common room. Finally he decided. He only had one more year here and he wasn't going to see Lily for the last time as they graduated.

The next day he walked determinedly to the tree with the twisted trunk next to the lake where they always were. He was sure Lily would be there. And there she was with her beautiful hair and her beautiful eyes and her beautiful face twisted into a look of disgust as he walked up to a slight second he considered going back, afraid of facing Lily and Potter and his posse but the moment faded almost as quickly as it came and he continued to march over to them. Immediately, Black and Potter were on the prowl, standing in front of Lily guarding her from the greasy boy who had insulted her to the highest degree. He asked to speak with her and Sirius howled with laughter that had no hint of amusement. James glanced back at Lily who watched Snape closely. He tried to plead with her non verbally. She scoffed and asked what he wanted. Only to speak to her for a few minutes and then he'd leave her alone. So she pushed past her bodyguards and walked along the lake with him. And the whole time he felt the words rush out of him, each sentence tumbling over the other. Apologies and explanations and apologies and promises. And she didn't look at him but she listened intently. She didn't say anything as she watched him blinked back tears when they walked back towards the tree.

He pleaded with her. "Please, Lily. You're my best friend. I don't know why I called you a...a...well, you know. I was jealous of them. Of Potter. And you know how they torture me. But I need you, really. I'm going to stop studying the dark arts. I'm cutting ties with the rest of them who want to learn it. Please, Lil". She looked him over for a few seconds and spun on her heels back to her real friends. Friends who hadn't betrayed her trust and her loyalty.

Severus had never felt so empty in his life, not even when he was at home listening to them yell and not even when Potter and Black teased him. He felt his heart drop and his eyes water. Not even realizing where he was going, he trudged back to the castle because he had promised that would be the last time he would speak to her if that's what she wanted. He didn't remember dragging himself down the steps to the dungeon or muttering the password or passing his friends without a second glance. He collapsed into bed fully clothed and wiped away silent tears.

The next day he gathered his books, pulled on his robes, and went up to breakfast alone. He sat on the bench and played with his porridge not feeling hungry in the slightest. He let the numb of sadness take over as he stared at the sloppy oats on his spoon. He felt people sit beside him but didn't look up, not until he caught a glance of red wavy hair in front of him. He looked up at a half grin on the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Her name was lodged in his throat so he just gaped like a fish out of water.

"Sev, I thought about it and we can warm up to each other again only if you give up the dark arts and stop hanging around these baboons" she jerked her thumb at some of his friends that had recently immersed themselves in dark magic.

He nodded, too afraid to speak. He gazed around him at the other people who had sat down, like he was in a dream. Lupin sat next to Lily with a tired and worried expression across his pale face. Black sat on Severus' left looking extremely annoyed and bored at having to come and talk to him. James sat on his right with a hesitant and guarded stance, acting as if he was ready to pounce across the table to shield Lily from Severus' view. Peter sat on Lily's' left with a contorted face that Severus believed to be a state of anger and toughness that Peter didn't possess.

"Do we have an understanding, Sev?" Lily asked narrowing her piercing gaze. Snape nodded again.

"And I'll show you what dark magic really looks like if you decide you want to hurt Evans" James said punching Snape in the arm.

"I think I can handle myself James" Lily replied half annoyed but also half amused. They left the Slytherin table and joined their own house for breakfast. Severus' heart lightened immensely and he vowed to himself that he would change.

So as the year progressed, Severus separated himself with the dark arts crew who had begun calling themselves Death Eaters and instead of in the restricted section of the library he could be found in the great hall with his new Slytherin friends (all a bit stuck up because of their pure blood status and ministry connections but lovely all the same) or out next to the lake with the marauders and Lily. They still teased him about his hair and his pointy nose but it was a tiny bit more playful. He wasn't on the best terms with Sirius but he told Lupin about the new wolfsbane potion he had read about in the library and James was trying to get him into quidditch. Peter sometimes sat with Black ignoring Severus but other times he listened in on intellectual conversations between Lupin, Lily, and Severus.

Soon enough they had graduated Hogwarts and were moving on with their lives. War was coming but Severus was happy because he had his Slytherin friends and he had Lily. After Hogwarts, he landed a job at the ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation through his connections with his friends. There he worked with witches and wizards from around the world with research in potions. Lily and the marauders were focusing a lot of energy on the coming war but still had time for a wedding. When the time came, Severus was there in the front row watching as James and Lily said their vows. His heart pained a bit but it also fluttered when his date held onto his arm and danced with him during a slow song.


	2. Chapter 2 - Christmas

**Authors Note:** I took the reviews/comments into consideration and made sure to space out the dialogue properly this time. Also, I know it's still summer but I've been longing the holidays lately so I wrote about their first Christmas. Thank guys, enjoy!

The first Christmas after graduation, Snape was invited to Lily and James house for dinner. As soon as he opened the door, he was attacked by James and Peter throwing Christmas baubles and wrapping tinsel around him like a boa. Sirius dangled mistletoe in front of his face and puckered his lips.

"Oh, I knew you were always the one for me Snivellus. How scandalous will it be to have a slytherin and a gryffindor together? No matter, kiss me Snapey dear."

Snape dodged Sirius and his mistletoe, and joined Remus on the couch. Remus grinned at him from behind a book he was reading.

"Welcome to the marauder Christmas celebration, Severus."

Snape smiled nervously and held up a large sack he was carrying.

"I've brought some presents."

Sirius jumped onto the couch next to him.

"What, do you think you can just buy my love, Snivellus? Doubtful."

But Sirius tried to peek into the large bag to see the presents. Lily came out of the kitchen wearing a lovely red dress with silver baubles dangling from her ears. She shooed Sirius away.

"Go help James with the Christmas ham, will you? Don't let him burn it."

Sirius went to join his best friend and Lily embraced Severus.

"Oh, I'm so happy you made it. Would you take off your coat and make yourself at home? C'mon, Sev this isn't Christmas dinner with the Minister."

Snape shrugged off his coat and smiled at Lily.

"You look beautiful. Thank you again for inviting me, I don't want to intrude on your festivities."

Severus still felt a little nervous around the marauders especially since this wasn't just hanging around for lunch. Lily scoffed and waved him away.

"Don't be a prat, Sev. Of course you're welcome here, I just hope I didn't spoil any other plans you might've had."

Severus shook his head thinking about his alternative of sitting alone in his flat or clocking in extra hours at the ministry.

Just then there was a crash in the kitchen followed by cackles of laughter and Lily rushed off muttering under her breath.

Remus chuckled quietly. "I don't know what she expected, leaving James and Sirius in the kitchen alone."

Snape grinned and dug into his bag of gifts.

"I was debating what to get for you but I think I found just the thing. Here you are, Remus." Snape handed him a small box and some heavier rectangular presents, very roughly wrapped.

Remus turned a rosy red around his cheeks and muttered. "You didn't have to get me anything, Sev."

He tore open the wrapping of the rectangle gifts first and revealed new books about magical creatures and theories in magical philosophy.

"Thought you might get a kick out of them. Open the next one." Snape said.

Remus turned a pale color as he opened the smaller box. It revealed a vile of ugly looking liquid. "Severus, what is this?" He asked quietly, almost in shock.

"It's an experimental dosage of Wolfsbane Potion. I brewed it myself and we've tested it loads of times, it's just not open to the public quite yet. I dunno, I thought you might like it."

Remus stared at the potion and his eyes began to well up with tears. He nodded and grabbed Severus into a hug. Sev hugged him back though a bit awkwardly, he wasn't quite used to affection.

Remus wiped his eyes and smiled at Severus. "I don't think you know how much this means to me, thank you."

Severus shrugged, uncomfortable with the praise. Remus handed him a small brown package neatly wrapped and tied in ribbon.

"It's not much. Just a bunch of little things."

Severus opened it, surprised that he was receiving a gift at all. He untied it gingerly and opened the box to reveal a handful of nature looking objects, knowing fully well that these were fresh potion ingredients straight from the forest. Next to it was a wispy, silver looking blanket.

"It's a cheap invisibility cloak. I found it in France when I was, ya know, away for my own good. I got the ingredients in a forest in France, too" He said sheepishly.

"Thanks, Remus. I can definitely use these, especially this Erumpent Horn, and the cloak is wicked." Severus said, he reached over and hugged Remus.

Then, there was a commotion in the kitchen and Sirius and James walked out smirking and covering their heads to avoid being hit with a newspaper by a yelling Lily.

"Honestly, I try to make a presentable dinner and you gits are ruining the sauces by being absolute children."

Lily made a face at them and marched back into the kitchen. Sirius shared a grin with James but saw the wrapping paper on the couch and quickly frowned.

"Oy, are you opening gifts without me? Without us?" He grabbed James in a headlock.

"You want your gifts, then?" Remus asked

James and Sirius got excited and went rummaging for their own gifts to exchange.

"Where'd Peter disappear to?" Severus asked looking around for him

James chuckled. "On Christmas Day you'd think he'd remember to bring the present he bought but he forgot them at his flat so he went to get 'em"

Severus nodded. Peter seemed to always be forgetting something.

Peter apparated shortly after with a mess of presents overflowing in his arms.

Sirius gave him a funny look. "Why didn't you put those in a bag, mate?"

Peters face fell, "Huh, didn't think about that."

He plopped on the floor and surrounded himself with presents. Lily came into the living room and saw the mess the boys had made with presents strewn in piles around them and happy faces looking like little children. She sighed happily.

"Wait a minute, let me get my presents out."

So they all made themselves comfortable in piles of presents ready to open. Severus gave Lily his seat on the couch and made himself comfy on the floor. He emptied the rest of the presents on the floor around him and took a moment to soak in the scene around him. Remus was on the couch showing Lily the wolfsbane potion and Lily was examining it cross legged with a pile of presents hiding her lap. James and Sirius were sitting near the tree with presents messily surrounding them and they were happily throwing tinsel at each other. Peter was looking on excitedly and occasionally joining in. Severus couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It only took a few minutes until James, Sirius, and Peter started chanting about opening their presents.

Soon enough all the presents were given to their rightful owners. They all opened them hungrily, exclaiming often about how much they wanted that new quill or a fresh box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. Severus watched as everyone opened the presents he bought them.

"Wow, Sev! I've been needing a new broom cleaning kit! Thanks, mate! I'll teach you how to properly clean the handle with this." James said as he opened his new kit.

"Oh, it's beautiful Severus, thank you! It goes so nicely with my dress" Lily said as she put on the necklace he got her.

"Delicious! You know me well, Snape. All my favorites, Berties Beans, Canary Creams, Chocolate Frogs! Did you buy out the whole shop?" Peter laughed as he shoved a chocolate in his mouth.

Sirius was too busy with the gift James got him and wasn't paying any mind to the other gifts so Severus opened his own presents. In a beautiful green box, the gift Lily bought him was an assortment of dark art detectors (the sneakoscope was his favorite). James' present wasn't hard to guess. Wrapped in brown paper was a new clean sweep broom ("Just to start, then we can get you a Nimbus. We can start practicing as soon as the snow melts. " James commented as he opened the broom.) Peter dropped his present in a bright purple bag and stuffed colored tissue paper in it. Severus removed the paper to see loads of chocolates and sweets. ("Look, Sev! We got the same thoughts going on." Peter laughed)

The last present was from Sirius and as he began to unwrap it, Sirius was watching him with a cruel look of amusement. Everybody else had opened their own presents so they watched as Severus opened his. He uncovered the box to reveal a set of shampoo and conditioner. The others watched uneasily for Severus' reaction. Lily looked furious. None of them had taken the joke this far. But Snape let out a small chuckle and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, I suppose. Right, now open yours."

Sirius was surprised and disappointed with his reaction but he opened his own present and looked completely taken back when he pulled out dog treats and squeaky toys. Soon the house was filled with howling laughter. Even Sirius laughed.

"Alright, you got me good, mate."

Snape and Sirius shook hands and right then any tension that had continued on since Hogwarts dissolved.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mirabella

New Years flew by in a snap, Valentine's Day was filled with mushy gushy love stuff. Soon enough the snow was off the ground and the flowers were blooming and Severus was anxiously knocking on Lily's' front door. He straightened his robes and ran his fingers through his semi-greasy hair. He thought of the prank gift Sirius had got him and would've laughed if he wasn't so damn nervous. After another knock, she opened the door with an exasperated sigh but shifted into a gasp when she saw what Severus held in his hands.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked her hopefully without even a hello.

Lily put her hand around her mouth and stared admirably at the beautiful emerald ring that sat neatly in the black box Severus held.

"I'm gonna ask her tonight. It's our anniversary"

James came round from the kitchen "Oy, let the man in, it's not that warm out yet." but stopped talking when he saw the opened box and jewel inside. "Listen Sev, I dunno if you've forgotten but I've already married her." James wiggled his left hand in front of Severus showing off his wedding band.

Severus rolled his eyes and snapped the box shut. "I'm serious, Potter."

Suddenly, a scruffy head popped up next to James in the doorway, "nope, you're a mess Snape, I'm Sirius and you're Severus. It sounds alike, I know, but try and keep it straight."

He rolled his eyes and grinned along with Lily and James "Aren't you all a comical lot? Are we gonna stand here all day or will you let me in?"

They stood aside and Severus walked in and plopped on the couch. Sirius sat next to him and crunched on an apple. "Don't you ever go home?" Severus asked.

Sirius shook his mane of dark hair, "Nope they took me in as a stray."

Severus ignored him and opened the black box again. He sat there fiddling as James brought him some tea.

"You'll be alright mate. Once she sees that huge rock she can't say no."

Sirius nodded "Yeah, even if you don't use conditioner."

Lily smacked him with the daily prophet, "Down dog." she snapped.

She put her arm around Severus, "Sev, you're gonna be great. Did you have the robes I picked out for you cleaned? And you made reservations at that new restaurant with the merpeople?"

Sev nodded.

"Excellent than you're all prepared. Get going you're gonna be late" She kissed his head and shooed him away.

He smiled at the fact that he didn't feel that flipping in his stomach like he would've two years ago.

He apparated back to his flat that he shared with Mirabella. She wouldn't be home until later but he still hid the ring in his closet. He looked at himself in the mirror after he changed into his new dark green robes. He had to admit he wasn't too shabby. He had gained a few pounds but it looked good on him. His nose was a little long but what can you do? The only thing was his hair. He pulled off his new robes and ran into the shower. He decided to use the conditioner Sirius had bought him. He had only used it once for New Years Day but it seemed pretty effective in making his hair look more shiny than greasy.

After a quick shower and running a comb through his hair, he shaved his scruff off and pulled on his robes again. Severus glanced at the ornate purple clock that hung above the mantle in the living room. Mira would be home in less than half an hour. As he waited, he practiced proposing in the mirror.

"Mira darling, you've been there for me when I was at my lowest and when I was at my best. You know everything about me, all my secrets and all my flaws. I love you so much-" he muttered to himself but he got up from his kneeling position when he thought he heard the locks click. He let out a shaky breath when he realized it was the apartment next door. Severus decided to stop practicing and sat on the couch to wait. He gazed around the apartment. He remembered only a few years ago when he had just moved in and only had a beat up leather couch and a mattress. That week was the last time he had spoken to his parents. Now the apartment was gorgeously lived in. He and Mira and painted the walls a light lavender and moved in a new comfy, sink-in-when-you-sit couch. It wasn't really something he would pick out but Mira had liked it. She also liked decorating their home with broken wizarding and muggle antiques. The only one that worked was the clock that hung in the living room. It was Severus' favorite find of hers. Mira liked loud, upbeat music while Sev preferred the slower, quieter genre. They were complete opposites really but they complimented each other. The only thing they really had in common were books. The walls of their living room were covered with bookshelves holding many different types of books. In their bedroom they each had their own armchair. Severus' was a dark rigid leather one and Mira had a fat squashy one with flowers on it.

He was lost in thought when the door opened and Mira walked in humming a song he couldn't place.

"Hello, sweetheart. You already dressed? Well, I'll need a few minutes." Mira said leaning in to kiss him.

He smiled in spite of himself as his stomach flipped when their lips met.

She dropped some papers on the counter and walked into their bedroom. He followed her. He sat on the bed as she talked and changed.

"This frumpy old fellow came into the office today in a huff about some problem we had dealt with last year. He was quite a nuisance and wouldn't leave me alone until I called the head of the department who told him, listen to this, that he needed to address transportation and not bother us up in accidents and catastrophes." She rolled her eyes and started to change out of her work robes. As she recalled her day, Severus admired her beauty. He loved the way she blew her black curls out of her face and always pinned them up with quills. He smiled when her big brown eyes looked at him. He loved her gorgeous olive skin and the small gap between her front teeth. He loved that she always wore something blue to express her ravenclaw pride even though they weren't in hogwarts anymore. He could go on and on about how much he loved her. Thinking about spending the rest of his life with her, with the two of them in their armchair growing old made him immediately impatient. He wanted to grow old with her right now. He jumped up from the bed, scaring Mirabella mid sentence.

"Are you alright, Sev?" She asked, hesitantly pulling on her stockings.

He didn't answer as he dug through the closet for the old coat he had hid the ring in. "Mira, darling, I love you so much. I see you every morning when you open your sleepy eyes and I just want to lay there with you forever." He said as he rummaged in the closet. "I love listening to you speak passionately and I love that you love me because for a while I thought no one would." He grabbed the black box and hid it behind him. He smiled when he saw her sitting on the armchair in her bra and underwear with only one leg of stockings on. Her crazy curls pulled back messily in a bun.

He got down on one knee and beamed when she covered her mouth. "Mirabella, will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Wedding

A year and a half goes by fast when you're planning a wedding. There was a lot more choices and details than Severus was expecting and he suggested several times that they elope but Mira would not have that.

"Oh darling, if we eloped we'd be missing so much! The first kiss in front of everyone, our wedding pictures, our first dance." Mira scooped him up from his armchair and pulled him into a slow dance. His heartbeat quickened as she rested her head on his chest.

"We would also miss all the presents." Sev added. She smacked him playfully and laughed.

As the wedding day approached, there was a lot less playful dancing and a lot more stressful nights. One night Mira was in the fireplace talking to the planner for so long that she needed a long bubble bath and painkillers to soothe her aching back.

Severus mostly felt sympathy for Mira because she was the one so invested in the wedding. Severus had offered to help her many times but they both knew he wasn't as excited about all the little details. He had a few important jobs though. He needed to book the venue, find the caterer, and find Mira's "something blue". He had no trouble booking the reception area, the Lagoon. At first, it was booked for months but after a quick chat with a connection he had through the ministry, a place opened up at the exact time and date they wanted. Severus was looking forward to having the reception at the Lagoon because it was where he was initially supposed to propose to Mira. The elegant and unique restaurant was underwater in a lagoon in France. All the walls were glass you could see everything in the murky water. They had even hired a chorus of merpeople to entertain the guests. There was some controversy with that but Snape didn't think there was a problem because the merpeople were being paid just as any wizard band would have been. The Lagoon offered to cater so he killed two birds with one stone. He just needed to write to Fortescues to make sure they would still bring dessert. Mira had a certain soft spot for Fortescues since that's where her and Severus had gone on their first date.

Two days before the wedding, Severus was beginning to panic. He had not found her something blue although he lied and told her he had because he didn't want her to worry. He decided to visit the one person he knew could get the job done.

He knocked on the cute little house in Godrics Hollow and waited until Lily opened the door.

"Hello, Sev!" She kissed him on the cheek and beckoned him into the house. James glanced up from reading the daily prophet on the couch.

"Severus! Ready for the big day? Getting the jitters yet? I had mine about the whole week before the wedding!" James clapped him on the back.

Sev nodded. "I haven't found her something blue. And there's two days left. What can I possibly get her that's blue?" He collapsed onto the couch. "I honestly can't wait until this whole thing is over."

Lily rubbed his back and James conjured up a glass of fire whiskey.

"You're thinking too hard about this, mate." James said as Snape downed the drink.

Lily chuckled. "You really are thinking way too hard. It's right in front of your face honestly."

Severus looked at the two of them with a confused and agitated expression.

"She's ravenclaw!" James and Lily laughed together.

Severus' mouth fell open and he began to laugh. "Merlins beard, that really was quite obvious. Probably why she gave me the task in the first place. But what do I get her that she can wear with a wedding dress? I don't think her blue scarf will do."

Lily rolled her eyes and began putting on her shoes. "James, darling, I'll be back soon. I have to take this one to Diagon Alley. I saw a beautiful blue moonstone necklace in one of the shops only yesterday."

"You're a life saver, Lily, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Severus said following her out the door. She smiled and rolled her eyes again.

It was the night before the wedding and Severus was getting ready to leave to stay at a friends house so the next time he would see Mira it would be minutes away before she was his wife. He hugged her and kissed her head.

"I love you so much, Mira. And I have your something blue." Severus took out a flat velvet black box and opened it. Inside was a stunning blue moonstone on an ornate silver chain.

Mira gasped. "Oh my god. It's beautiful." She stroked the stone and flung herself around Sev.

The next morning, Severus woke up and hurried to the bathroom to vomit. Emrys, his best man and the who's place Sev was staying, clapped him hard on the back and handed him a glass of water. When Severus had finished the water and gave Emrys a shake your grin, Emrys laughed heartily and gave him a rough hug.

"Those nerves will only get worse as the day progresses, Snape."

"Thanks, you git, that really helps." Severus said grinning.

But Emrys was right. As soon as Severus apparated to the forest where he would be married, he ducked behind a tree and vomited for the third time. His stomach refused to digest any food, not that he had much of an appetite. Severus, and Emrys walked to where the ceremony was being held. There was a big open field surrounded by towering trees and colorful flowers. The benches were transfigured from the roots of trees and the archway where Severus and Mira would stand was shaped by a tree trunk decorated with flowers. There were real fairies floating around the site and angry gnomes stuffed in miniature suits were showing guests where to sit.

Severus took his place under the archway and fidgeted in his dress robes. He tucked his vows into his pocket.

"Em, you have the ring?" Severus asked

He nodded as James, Remus, Dederik, and Bertram (two close friends he met in the ministry) gathered around the groom to be.

"Alright, Sev?" Dederik asked.

"We just wanted to check up on ya before we go back and walk the girls down." Bertram said.

"Lily said Mira looks beautiful." James added.

"I saw her, Severus, and she's breathtaking." Remus smiled.

Snape felt his stomach jolt and he smiled nervously. The wedding planner poked her head out through one of the openings in the trees and beckoned the groomsmen towards her. They all smiled and patted him on the back as they hurried off. He saw Sirius and Peter in the front row of tree root seats. Peter gave him a thumbs up and Sirius made made a rude gesture but smiled warmly.

The music began and Severus watched anxiously as bridesmaids walked slowly arm in arm with the groomsmen down the aisle. Lily waved and blew him a kiss as she went to stand in her line.

Then things began to slow down dramatically. All Severus knew was that there was a chord change in the music and everyone stood up to face the aisle. He only had seconds to prepare himself to see Mirabelles father wiping away tears and Mira herself grinning excitedly. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was up in a bun with loose strands escaping tastefully. She had only a little bit of makeup on that made all of her features pop. The moonstone necklace hung perfectly around her neck. Her dress was strapless and elegant in a fit and flare fashion that highlighted all of her curves. But Snape hardly noticed the style of her dress. He just knew that she was the most beautiful person in the whole world and he was going to marry her.

He wiped his eyes as she walked closer, realizing that he was crying. He shook her fathers hand and walked her to the archway. He wiped away a stray tear on her face and heard distant "awes" from the guests. He couldn't stop smiling as he stared into her eyes. The ceremony seemed to fly by but go so slowly all at the same time. Soon he was kissing her and they were newlyweds. Then, he couldn't remember how but they were walking into the Lagoon to find everything beautifully decorated and the merpeople singing happily. The rest of the night flew by. This was helped by several shots of firewhiskey served by a certain dog like friend. He remembered their first dance, and when she shoved cake in his face, and Emrys' best man speech, and his favorite part of the night when everyone had left but them and they ate leftover Fortescue's ice cream until they were too full to move. It was the happiest day of his life.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Announcement

Soon enough November chills were nipping at their ears as Severus and Mirabelle walked up the steps to James and Lilys'. They had decided to celebrate their anniversary with all their friends, so Snape had brought a nice bottle of fire whiskey in hopes of repaying Sirius for all the shots on his wedding night.

Lily practically dragged them through the door and sat them on the couch. All the other marauders were already there sitting casually around the living room. Peter and Remus were playing exploding snaps and Sirius was lounging as a dog on the couch. James and Lily were acting quite strange as they watched all their friends from the kitchen.

"What're they up to?" Mira asked Sirius.

He changed back into a human and shrugged "Not a clue, they've been doing that since I got here."

Finally, after dinner was served, they all poured some fire whiskey and cheered.

"To us friends, don't know who I'd be without you" James said clanking glasses with everyone except Lily who had not poured herself one

"What are you the designated apparator tonight?" Sirius asked downing his drink.

"Nope" she said practically jumping in the air "can't drink, I'm pregnant!"

Sirius dropped his glass and it shattered on the floor, Remus' tired face broke into a toothy smile, Peter squealed with excitement, Mira applauded, and Severus felt his mouth drop. Lily opened her arms for a group hug and everyone huddled around her.

"What? How did... how did this happen?" Sirius demanded, pulling away from the hug.

"Well, I'm not gonna tell him." Severus joked

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, c'mon Padfoot, we've talked about this before. When a man and woman love each other-" James started but Sirius interrupted.

"Oh shut up, James. I mean, I just can't wrap my head around it. A little baby James with his wicked hair or a little baby Lily with that fiery mane." Sirius said in disbelief.

"Either way, that baby is gonna have amazing hair!" Mira said. Everyone nodded in agreement and broke off into conversations about names and features of the future child.

Severus noticed Sirius sitting at the counter top drinking from the bottle of firewhiskey. James and Lily were animatedly talking about how they found out. Severus casually sat down next to Sirius.

"You alright, mate?" He asked.

Sirius nodded and forced a smile. "Fine, fine. Just a little surprising is all. I mean, they're just so young. I figured, well I dunno what I figured. But a baby? Blimey." He took another gulp of the drink.

"Aren't you excited, though?" Snape asked him. "Just think, a little James running around causing trouble. Or a tiny Lily being an adorably intelligent little girl."

Sirius nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. "Baby's take up a lot of time though. There's not much room for, uh, other things in that mix." He took a swig from the bottle and looked away as Snape realized what he was saying.

"Sirius, you're missing something, mate." Severus said smiling.

Sirius looked up at Snape. "You're gonna be around here all the time making sure this little tyke is making just enough ruckus to keep James and Lily on their toes. D'you know why?"

Sirius shook his long mane of hair.

"You're gonna be Uncle Sirius or Uncle Padfoot. And they're gonna be begging to see you all the time but they won't have to wait because you'll be here anytime they want, we all will." Snape smiled as Sirius' face lit up.

"Uncle Padfoot? I like that name quite a bit. Me and James, we'll teach 'em how to ride a broom! And you and Remus and Mira and Wormtail. All of you uncles and an aunt!" Sirius exclaimed, getting excited at the idea. He slid of his chair and went to join the group to share his realization of being an uncle. Severus watched everyone get excited all over again. Mira walked over to him and sat on Sirius' recently abandoned seat.

"Can you imagine that? In only a few months, you'll be Uncle Sev!" She said rubbing his shoulders.

His cheeks hurt from smiling. "And you'll be Auntie Mira!"

Mira giggled and Snape conjured up more glasses to cheer once more to the newest expected addition to the marauders.


	6. Chapter 6 - Harry Potter

Severus got up before Mira and trudged downstairs, stepping over unpacked boxes and messy packing papers. He sat down on the wooden table they had set so nicely in the kitchen right next to the window. He stretched and decided to make some tea while waiting for the morning prophet. He popped in some bread in the recently unpacked toaster and looked around for a spoon. By the time he found one in the smallest box in the bathroom, the newspaper had arrived. Sitting on the windowsill, cleaning his feathers with his leg stretched out, was a barn owl. He hooted when Severus entered the room and quickly took flight once he was paid.

He was stirring his tea and when another owl swooped into the open window and dropped a letter on the toast. Snape glanced at it but continued reading the daily prophet. The owl began to peck him harshly until he opened it.  
"Alright, alright, you bloody bird." He ripped open the envelope and scrawled on a piece of scrap paper was James' handwriting.  
"st mungos Lily baby NOW"  
Snape jumped out of his chair, scaring the owl.  
"Mira, she's in the hospital, we have to go, what do we bring? Money, flowers, a stuffed animal? How many galleons do you have on you?" He called up the stairs as he gathered random objects that sat on top of boxes.  
Snape grabbed his coat and pulled it on then took it off after remembering it was summer. He pulled on his shoes and then his socks and started for the door. "Mira, are you awake yet, darling? Did you hear the news?"

She yelled something from upstairs but he didn't hear her.

"Mira love, would you please hurry?" Mira trotted down the stairs and stared at Severus.  
"What is it?" He snapped.  
"Your socks go before the shoes, darling. And I really don't think Lily will like a bouquet of toast wrapped in newspaper."  
He grinned and fixed his shoes, "I'm just so excited, I'm gonna be an uncle!"  
Mira kissed him and looked at him funny.

"What? Did I butter my hair?" Severus chuckled.

She giggled and shook her head. "I just-nevermind, let's go see our niece or nephew!" And off they apparated.

By the time they checked in and rushed to Lilys hospital room, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were all outside her door. Sirius was pacing, nervously changing back and forth from dog to human. Remus was leaning up against the wall, running his hands through his hair. Peter was sitting on the floor chewing on his fingernails. Mira and Severus joined the anxious group. They sat there for what felt like hours. At one point, Mira drifted off to find the bathroom but didn't return for a while. When she did come back, she looked absolutely elated.

Finally, James threw open the door with teary eyes and the biggest smile Severus had ever seen. James ruffled his hair and announced the birth of their son Harry James Potter. Everyone shared smiles and happy cheers and took turns hugging James. Then they went into the room to have a look at the new edition to the family. Lily sat on the hospital bed with her hair up and tangled in a bun and a tired but happy look on her face. In her arms was a tiny bundle of blankets with an extraordinary amount of jet black hair. Severus peaked at the little thing and was surprised to see the newborn look amazingly like James.  
"He's not even a day old and he's already your spitting image, James" Remus laughed.  
James chuckled and looked lovingly at his wife and son.

"That's not quite fair is it? Lily's much prettier than you and he looks nothing like her." Severus commented only half joking.

But with all the commotion the baby had woken up from his nap and opened his eyes to reveal the greenest eyes which Severus knew were the exact shade of Lilys'. Sirius tickled the boy's tiny toes. Severus bent over awkwardly and stroked the baby's hand. Before he pulled away, Harry had grabbed Severus' whole finger in his hand. Severus smiled. "You like your Uncle Sev, Harry?" Lily cooed.  
"You look just like your dad except for those eyes, you've got your mums eyes." Severus said quietly to the little bundle. Harry was focusing those green eyes on Severus and he couldn't help but smile.  
"Mira" he said half turning to his wife "Can we get one of these things?" the marauders laughed .  
"Oh, I already ordered one and it should be here in nine months." Mira replied nonchalantly. Everyone's mouth dropped, Severus especially.

"What."  
Mira laughed and kissed him. "I only just found out!"  
Harry let go of Severus' finger and Severus faced Mira. She saw that he had tears in his eyes. "Don't joke with me, Mirabelle." he said quietly and nervously.  
"I'm not, honest." She said, grinning.  
After a moment's pause he picked her up and hugged her and kissed her. The marauders broke out into quiet applause and Sirius whistled. Severus wiped away tears and James said "oh, you big emotional bloke" and clapped him on the back.

"Don't talk James, you nearly drowned yourself in tears when I told you I was expecting." James turned red but grinned.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bad News

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with boring stuff. I promise to write more now though, if anyone wants the story to continue. I love feedback so don't forget to leave some comments for me! Thanks for reading!**

The clock struck five and Snape leapt from his desk and walked briskly towards the lifts. He waited impatiently for the lift to arrive and tried to ignore the paper airplane that was nudging the side of his head. He growled and snatched the message from the air and read it.

"Need help with the legal regulations for that Egyptian potion -Gorguvich"

Snape rolled his eyes and grabbed a quill to scribble a note back.

"The work day ends at 5, I'll handle it tomorrow" he tapped it with his wand and off it flew.

He felt a little bad for not helping Gorguvich since he was still pretty fresh out of Hogwarts but they had given him overtime twice that week and he didn't want to miss the chance of getting home early to Mira. He was constantly worried about her staying home all day by herself especially with the war going on and tensions high. There seemed to be at least two muggle deaths a day. More and more people, especially those who were muggle born, were going into hiding. Emrys, the best man at his wedding, had left his ministry job and moved into hiding. He had married a muggle woman and was scared he was putting her in danger. Severus had not seen him in months. There was no trust anymore. There was only short, tense, forced casual conversations about paperwork and the weather. Severus worried because Mira's mother was a muggle and she was a possible target. Not only did he have to worry about her safety in that way but also because of the scares they'd had. He smiled at the memory of Mira telling him she was pregnant but almost lost it when he remembered their first healers visit.

It was only a month after Harry was born that Mira had her first appointment at St. Mungos to check up on the baby.

"Darling, will you please hurry along, I'd rather not be late" Mira said as she waited by the front door.

Snape rushed down the stairs and grabbed Mira around the waist, pulling her close to him. Their foreheads met and they kissed.

"And I can't forget you, can I Libatius?" Snape said bending down to talk to Mira's belly and kissing it.

Mira laughed and stroked Snapes head. "I'm glad you're thinking of baby names, Sev, but I'm really not keen on naming my child after the author of Advanced Potion Making"

Snape shrugged his cloak on and linked arms with Mira to apparate. "But it's such a good book"

They had to wait a little while before they were seen by a healer but finally they were sitting in the office with an Irish healer with bright red hair.

"How're we doin' today mum and dad?" He asked them.

Snape looked at Mira for a response. "I'm quite okay today, thanks" she smiled. "Than I'm okay too." Snape added.

"Excellent!" The healer said and began to examine Mira. He asked her a bunch of questions about her diet and how she was feeling and the symptoms she had experienced thus far. All was going swell until the healer asked if she experienced any pains.

Mira glanced at Severus and then looked at her hands as she spoke. "Well, once in a while I do feel a bit of a jab right below my stomach. At first I thought it was a cramp or one of those nonsense contractions but it happens too often to be that."

Severus' mouth hung open and Mira avoided his gaze. "Mirabelle why haven't you told me this? If I knew that we would've been here in a heartbeat. And oh merlins beard you were lifting those boxes from the closet the other day. I knew I should've taken them but no you said you had it. And oh my goodness you walked all that way just to get to that muggle bakery you like. I knew you should've waited until I got home to apparate there." Snape was getting so worked up that his face was turning blotchy. He hadn't even realized Mira starting to cry.

"Now listen Severus, I need you to calm down because you're upsetting your wife! I can understand why she didn't tell you, since you seem to be going mad." The healer said as he tried to comfort Mira.

Snape instantly felt awful. "I'm so sorry darling I didn't mean to blame you, I was blaming myself. Oh now please don't cry. I'm sure you're fine, I just feel lousy for not helping you more that's all. I want to be there for you and do everything possible." He wiped her tears from her cheeks and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled weakly but still looked worried. "Now Mirabelle, I'm going to quickly examine you to check on those jabs you're feeling alright?" The healer said pulling the curtain separating the beds back.

Severus held Miras hand and made silly faces at her to make her smile. All was going fine until Mira gasped.

"What?! What happened?" Severus asked looking over at the healer. Snape wasn't encouraged by the healers frowning face and furrowed eyebrows. The healer eyed them both carefully and excused himself for a moment.

"What did he see, Sev? Can you tell what he saw?" Mira asked, fresh tears in her eyes. He stroked her hair and kissed her hand acting way calmer than he felt.

"Don't worry Mira everything will be fine".

The healer came back with another healer who had dark skin and the most intense black eyes Snape had ever seen. There was a silent discussion between the two healers as they reexamined Mira. They shared the worried expression again and this time the healer turned to them.

"I have some bad news." Snape held Miras hand tighter and she buried her face in his cloak.


End file.
